


Fixing it

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Hiding, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Alex agrees to let Fixit study him. Little does he know, Fixit's mind wanders someplace it shouldn't.
Relationships: Fixit/oc
Kudos: 12





	Fixing it

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @Demitherobosexual on tumblr. hope you enjoy!

“Alex? Alex?”

The little minicon zoomed around, data pad in his little servos. He scowled, only to suddenly get excited as he found the mech in question, playing tic tac toe with Grimlock. He pushed himself forward, and lightly tapped the other on his shoulder, gaining attention from dinobot and techno organic alike. Alex hadn't been a part of the team for very long, and yet, he was already making friends.

“Oh, Fixit, hey! You needed me?”

“Yes! Me and Bumblebee discussed the possibilities of what a study from a techno-organic would lead to. I was wondering if you’d mind going with me to my medical cent-bent-”

Grimlock leaned over to flick him on the face, finally forcing out a loud “TENT” from the minicon. Alex chuckled and nodded.

“Sure! Not a problem, just let me finish this round real quick.”

Fixit moved to the side to watch, trying not to lose his mind. There was a spot clearly available for Alex to win, and one that would cause a loss. Very obvious, even to the dinobot. Of course, as kind as Alex was, he took the route of loss. Grimlock’s tail nearly wiped Drift away as he was passing by as it wagged furiously, then he took the win. He transformed into bot mode, and did his victory dance, much to the amusement of everyone in the vicinity. Fixit tried not to roll his optics, but primus was it impossible. Grimlock waved at Bee, clearly trying to impress his leader (or boyfriend. They weren't slick).

“Yo Bee! Guess what!? I beat Alex!! Ain't that cool?!”

He received a thumbs up from Bee, as well as an amused smile. Alex rolled his eyes and motioned for Fixit to lead them to the tent away from the commotion (and based on the loud smashing that followed once they were out of sight, away from the demolition). Once they were in the tent, Fixit pulled the opening for Alex, then let it fall behind him. He motioned for Alex to take a seat on the medical table, and motioned for him to take off his shirt. Alex raised a brow, and Fixit shrugged.

“It’s so I can connect you to the life monitor. It’s more or less just to test your reactions to certain stimuli. It’s standard procedure.”

Alex shrugged, before obeying, peeling off his outer coat, then taking off his shirt. Fixit opened his arms to accept the clothing, and neatly folded them, putting them on a counter next to them (he had a lot of practice in folding human clothing, upon learning from Denny Clay). Fixit stood in front of him, and placed a patch on his forehead, and his chest, connecting it to a nearby monitor. Once it was on, Fixit looked practically giddy, almost unable to control himself.

"Alright, now that everything seems to be functional, I'm going to get started. If you're uncomfortable, feel free to tell me to pop-drop-STOP!"

He swatted his chest, giving an apologetic smile after. He always hated when he did that, but honestly, he was just happy that everyone put up with it. With him, really. Alex chuckled, giving a nod. Cute little mini, honestly. Fixit picked up a data pad, ready to type, and with his other hand, felt the others arm. Fixit's head went from the data pad, only to zip right onto the other's arm, as if in surprise. Alex raised a brow, not really knowing what was so stunning about an arm. He was about to ask, when Fixit decided to indulge him, mainly as a means to show his surprise. 

"You're SO soft! I thought you'd be all metal, and you just had organic hair!!"

Bots like Grimlock could've told him that, but Fixit WAS a more behind the scenes type of mech, so unless he was getting absolutely trampled, contact was pretty foreign to him. Alex chuckled, honestly entertained by the little bots odd adoration.

“I could have told you that, Fixit. You really gonna be THIS excited the whole time?”

“If you keep surprising me, then yes!”

Fixit more or less forgot his notes at this point, choosing instead to use both of his servos to feel at the new development. His hands wandered to his arms, all the way up both of his biceps, practically swooning. What was so endearing about this, was the fact that Fixit wasn't making this weird. He was just absolutely interested and fascinated with his form. You could see the freak out in his big, blue optics. To Fixit, the fact that a techno-organic existed was fascinating as it were, but the fact that he didn't FEEL like a normal Cybertronian was equally enthralling. So soft, he could even feel the little bits of hair sprouting from the skin (he believed it was called ‘peach fuzz’. He had no clue what peaches were, but he’d agree, it was delightfully fuzzy). Fixit couldn’t help but ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ at the feeling of flesh and hair and skin. Other bots were creeped out by this sort of thing, but Fixit ADORED how humans felt. So warm, and soft. Alex fought back laughter, not wanting Fixit to feel ashamed or embarrassed, but unable to hold back that sort of ‘please pick me up and smooch me please, I am but a babe’ impulse that many have faced. This led to him, without thinking, swooping Fixit off of the floor, holding him by his armpits. Fixit was going to scream in surprise, before he completely froze, due to Alex giving him a peck, right between his optics.

“I’m sorry! You’re just honestly so precious! It’s like seeing a little puppy! I had to”

Fixit’s cheeks grew dark blue in color (Alex had learned that Cybertronians blushed an adorable shade of blue instead of red like humors), and after a moment of deer in the lights type panic, Fixit suddenly squirmed wildly, like trying to give a feral cat a bath, before crying out, his voice cracking harder than one would ever think possible.

“Put me brown-clown-crown-gown-town-DOWN!”

Feeling a bit freaked out by witnessing the worst Fixit fit he’d ever seen, Alex felt the second hand panic, and put him down, watching as the minicon zipped out of the tent faster than he’d EVER seen him move. Alex, after recovering from the sudden outburst of the other, pulled the monitor off his forehead, and dashed out of the tent. He scanned around, trying to find the orange bot, but failed to see just where he went. Little fella was faster than he thought. He took a few steps forward, and tried to glance at the shelves, but realized it was a bit futile. He looked up at Sideswipe, who was bringing in a stasis pod.

“Sideswipe!”

“Yo, what’s up?”

“Did you see Fixit by any chance?”

“Uh, yeah I think I see him by the uh..damn what do you call those little people with the hats again? Little beards?”

Sideswipe snapped his servos as he tried to recall the world. The team has been on earth for a long time now, but a lot of earth stuff was too weird or too different for him to remember. Human concepts were just weird, especially human holidays (thanksgiving was particularly confusing for him. A day for humans to stuff their faces? Don’t they do that already?).

“Gnomes?”

Sideswipe nodded, optics glowing in quite the ‘aha!’ moment.

“Yeah, those things! I think I saw him hiding around those things. He alright? He was like, totally hiding. Did he just see Bee’s yoga video again?”

“YOU STILL HAVE THAT?!”

Sideswipe snickered, lifted the pod over his shoulder, and flashed Alex a wink.

“I gotta go, Bumble boss is gonna have my aft.”

He quickly scattered, Bumblebee hot on his trail. Alex sighed, thankful there was at least a distraction to keep the rest of the team from getting involved. This was his own fault, no one else should be involved in this. Not to mention, Fixit would be so embarrassed, having to explain the whole situation. What would one even say? ‘I got embarrassed from a little kiss, so I literally screamed and ran off in the other direction, then I hid so I wouldn't face the inevitable humiliation’. Alex walked down to aisle four, where Denny kept his gnomes.

“Fixit? Fixit? Where are you? Listen I’m REALLY sorry! I didn't mean to take it too far! I was honestly just trying to tease you, I swear!”

Alex ducked into another level of a shelf, before continuing on, frowning.

“Fixit! Come on, I’m sorry! Really I am! Come on, PLEASE let me apologize!  
There wasn't any activity for a moment, before Alex heard something falling. He gave it a moment of silence, trying not to let the sound be aware that it reached his ears. He slowly walked over to the direction of the noise, and right behind a box of glow in the dark pebbles, was another sound. It was fast, and sort of...wet? He pushed back the box, to see the back of Fixit. He was probably fiddling with something to keep his mind off what had just happened. Alex sighed, and put his hand on the minicons shoulder.

“Fixit-”

His words were met with a scream as Fixit turned around, covering his face. He should've taken that old saying in mind, and covered downward, rather than covered his face. Why? Because Fixit was standing there, in the midst of trash, with his sad, little spike out, leaking and twitching, wondering why the stimulation suddenly ended. There was a moment of silence as Alex gawked. Not just the spike, but the fact that Fixit looked as if he wanted to die right then and there. Alex honestly felt worse than he had just a moment ago, and definitely felt as if all of this was his fault. Fixit whimpered, before trying desperately to speak.

“I-I-I..I’m sorry, really I am, I just, couldn't handle-oh Primus.”

Alex couldn't figure out exactly WHAT to say to this, and the silence really got to Fixit, as he suddenly threw his hands out, and his motormouth just went off, being the first ever source of perpetual energy.

“I’m sorry! You just lifted me up and it was soft a-and you kissed my face and it was warm a-and I couldn’t plan-land-can-”

He punched himself on his chest, way harder than usual.

“STAND! I can’t stand-”

“Fixit-”

“Stand the fact that it happened, and it just really made me have really bad thoughts and I didn’t want to be rude or perverted and-”

“Fixit.”

“And I really would NOT want you to think of me like that and-”

“FIXIT.”

He suddenly halted himself, looking at him with the same pathetic cuteness as you’d find in a puppy, abandoned in a box. In the rain. With ‘please love me’ written in sharpy. Alex sighed, realizing just what he had to do.

“Fixit, did I make you uncomfortable back there?”

“N-no. I..I really..liked that it happened. But I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Fixit, I don't hate you in the slightest. I was just trying to tease you, then you just left in the middle of the study. I thought I hurt your feelings.”

“This...has been a day. Look, let’s just ignore all of this, and say It never happened.”

While Alex COULD do that..but why would he? Fixit was about to cover himself back up, clearly in panic, when he was suddenly frozen stiff as he felt that soft, warm hand at his spike. He was about to actually apologize for this, before his lips were forced to silence, given that Alex pressed his own against his. The kiss was completely temporary, as Alex parted only a few seconds later, being face to face with a somewhat calmer Fixit. His harsh blush however, made him question just how long the calm would last.

“But we aren't done. You wanted to explore my body, right? And I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Fixit looked confused, doubtful. It wasn’t until Alex’s hand slowly ran itself up and down the spike, that Fixit realized that this was real. That Alex, adorable, soft, and kind (not to mention shirtless), was interested in him. That SOMEONE was interested in him. Fixit mustered up the courage, and leaned forward again, kissing Alex yet again, this time holding onto his face as he did so. Alex didn’t refuse him, putting himself chest to chest with the little mini, and continuing to stroke his orange spike. He had seen other spikes (so he snooped around often, can you blame him? He was completely surrounded by robot hotties, of course he looked when panels were down), and this was smaller in comparison, no doubt, but nothing to scoff at, given his own relative size. Taller than the little bot, he wasn’t Bumblebee, and in a way, that was comforting for him. Fixit pulled away from him, a little bit out of breath. He peered down at his own spike, watching as Alex kept stroking him, before he spoke, without thinking. Classic Fixit.

“I’m curious about the human mouth!”

He blurted it out, not at all meaning to exclaim it so loudly, before Alex clamped his hand over the other’s mouth.

“Fixit, nod if that’s you saying you want me to suck you off.”

Fixit hesitated, embarrassed that he did this so crudely, before he slowly nodded.

“I’ll do that. But you HAVE to stay just a little quiet, alright?”

With another nod, Alex tore his hand away, pecked his forehead, and got onto his knees, grabbing onto Fixit’s sides. Alex wouldn't lie, he’s had fantasies about this sort of thing. On his knees in front of an eager Cybertronian, spike in front of his face, and the mech looking down on him longingly. He honestly didn't expect this would ever happen, especially not with someone as adorable as Fixit. Everything about Fixit was cute honestly, from the way his servos dug into his hair, from the way his breath lightly shook as Alex lightly wrapped his mouth around his spike, Fixit was honest to god, just cute. Fixit kept one hand over his mouth, trying to block his sounds (for a little bot, his sounds were pretty damn loud), and another hand on the other’s head, digging and lightly pulling onto the other’s hair. Fixit couldn't stand just how soft he was, just how warm and wet his mouth was, just how silky his hair was. It only got worse once Alex pushed himself further, not wasting any time whatsoever in taking Fixit in fully, sighing as he slowly pushed him in and out, letting the metal gerth push against his own tongue. Fixit wasn't handling this well, suffice to say; whimpering, whining, pulling, and trying desperately not to frag his throat like he wanted. If he did that, he’d absolutely melt in the other’s palms, and not last long at all. It was too late, unfortunately, as the second their optics met, Fixit practically howled in his ecstasy, and overloaded. He should’ve let his hair go, but impulse got the better of him, and he held onto his head tightly, practically forcing quite the load into the other’s mouth (again, size was deceitful. Not his fault it had been a long time since his last overload). Fixit waited until he came down from his high, before he suddenly let go, hands in the air, as if pleading innocence for the crime he had just committed. 

“I’m so sorry! I just couldn't help my elf-shelf-SELF!”

He gave himself yet another hard smack in almost punishment, as a way to scold himself for holding the other’s head, and for finding the way the other coughed up his overload, honestly pretty hot. Alex wiped his chin with the back of his hand, and looked back up at Fixit. He stood up, and hooked his thumbs into his belt rings, pulling his pants down.

“Your turn.”

Alex might’ve been a little rough, but he had come to the realization that Fixit isn't so innocent as he appeared. He was small, cute, and honestly, a huge pervert. It was clear just how right he was, given how Fixit gave a squeak of surprise as Alex grabbed onto his helm, and forced him onto his spike. So rough with him, and yet, Fixit gave absolutely no qualms, getting a firm hold onto his hips as Alex pushed himself forward and back. His mouth was warm, wet, but not particularly soft like a normal mouth, almost course, without being too rough. Suited the little bot.

“You know Fixit, I wasn't trying to be condescending earlier when I smooched you. I just think you’re really cute.”

He forced Fixit to gag on him for a moment, before letting him freely move again. The way his optics were on him, the way Fixit seemed enthralled with how he tasted. Alex knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

“You’re really adorable. Honestly, I wasn't sure if a cutie like you would even be interested in someone like me. I know I’m interested in you.”

Alex wasn’t even lying. Fixit, sucking his spike, touching himself towards all the praise he was being given, and trying to, despite all of this, act all innocent. It was no wonder how Alex overloaded himself just a few moments later, practically yanking Fixit in closer to nearly choke on his load. Once he was sure he was finished, he pushed his helm away, leaving the mech gasping, fluid dripping down his cheeks. Alex raised a brow as he looked down below, noticing there was a LOT more fluids on the ground than before.

“Did..did you overload again?”

Fixit lightly pressed his servos together, embarrassed (even though he had yet to wipe overload from his face), and nodded. Alex chuckled and helped the other up, pecking the side of his face as he pulled his pants back up.

“Are we good now?”

Fixit looked hesitant, before glancing down at his spike yet again. It was still throbbing and twitching.

“I..want more.”

He saw the smirk on the other’s face, and glared at him, servos at his hips.

“I MEANT in terms of exploring you! In terms of stamina!”

“Uh huh, sure. Come here, you orange little freak.”

He helped shut the other’s panel, and lifted him right up his wheels in a bridal style carry. He was about to carry him toward the command center, practically nibbling the hell out of his adorable little neck, when he suddenly froze, being face to face with Sideswipe, arms full of snacks, clearly trying to head over for movie night. They stared at each other for a moment, before Sideswipe sipped on his drink, and nodded.

“Nice job, Fix. hop on it. And no sweat, won’t tell everyone. They wouldn’t believe me anyway. Hell, I’M looking at it right now and I’M not believing it. Fucking, get it though.”

Sideswipe patted Fixit’s helm as he walked on. Fixit looked up at Alex, a bit fluthered.

“I can’t believe we just happened not even a full sixty seconds ago, and yet, we were found.”

“Hey, don’t worry, I’ll...fix it.”

There was a moment of silence, before Fixit broke it.

“Please just take me to the command center. I HAVE to frag you right now.”


End file.
